Tyrant's Stars 1-2
In this chilling adventure, Vampire Hunter D has been dispatched to vanquish the ancient vampiric Noble Count Braujou, guardian of an ancient buried treasure. But when a mysterious object crashes into the earth, destroying half of the northern Frontier, D faces an even more terrifying opponent-the renegade vampire Valcua, the Ultimate Noble! Having been exiled to outer space, Valcua took his entire kingdom of strange and deadly creatures with him, and swore that when the time was right they would return to have their revenge. Unfortunately for D, that time is now . . . * Dark Horse Books and Digital Manga Publishing are proud to present the classic series for the first time to English- speaking fans everywhere! * Features gorgeous black-and-white line illustrations by Yoshitaka Amano as well as a color tip-in illustration. Main Characters *D *Left Hand *Sacred Ancestor *Dyalhis Children (descendants of the brave human who aided in the capture the Ultimate Noble Valcua) *Count Braujou (greater noble) *Duchess Miranda (greater noble) Antagonists *Lord Lawrence Valcua The Ultimate Noble (former Supreme Commander in The Sacred Ancestor's Army) *Valcua Two (a powerful lifeform created by the Sacred Ancestor and given to Lord Valcua, the creature is an amalgam of the Sacred Ancestor, D and Valcua) *Valcua's Seven (Lord Valcua't elite guard) *Kima (Lord Valcua's servant and 8th assassin sent after the Dyalhis family) *Succubus Squad (a guardian force for Lord Valcua's, on his northern frontier domain) *Sigma (an anti-proton computer terminal AI construct created by the Nobility) *Homunculus Army (an artifical army belonging to Lord Valcua) *Sue (Sigma Copy) *The Weapons Master of Razin (weapon master that was corrupted by Curio's word) *Combat suit warrior from Razin Other characters * Mayor of Razin * Vigne (daughter of the Mayor of Razin) * Eris (Eris is the adopted daughter of an unnamed widow in the village of Razin) * Greed (a one eyed Warrior from the village of Razin) * Karim Mubbe (the frontier sector's preeminent toxicologist, lives in the village of Janos) * Maquia (girl from Toja) * Otto Flanagan (resident of the village of Somui) * Mizz Quarona (resident of the village of Somui) * Joppes Lallacksiski (resident of the village of Somui) * Ogen Shaway (resident of the village of Somui) * Mr. Gamish * Fire Dragon Hunter * Wife of Fire Dragon Hunter (from Rushall) * Mayor of Marthias (an old man with a cane that is the mayor of Marthias) * Unkown girl from Marthias (villager from Marthias) * Children from Marthias * Duke Harness (deceased husband of Duchess Miranda) * General Gaskell (one of the Six Demon Generals, antagonist of the previous Vampire Hunter D installment Dark Road) Beastiary * Subterranean Doll Master * Corpse Rider * Giant Red-Shelled Catterpillar * Giant Scorpion * Giant Tentacle Mollusk * Spider Dragon * Bewilderer * Parasitic Organism * Hallucination Beast * Flesh-Eating Virus * Golden Coffin * Blood sucking bug * Winged Creatures * white figures p.95 Ghosts? p.101 * Roc Technology * Sigma Terminals * Time-Bewitching Incense * Mircalla Coins (Sacred Ancestors coins) * Weapon Master * Armored Cars * Computerized Tanks * Jet Helicopter * Jeeps * Metal Regenerating Vehicle * Black Sphere * Antiproton Computer System * UNV Spaceship * Android Sentries (from the fortress) * Android copy of Count Braujou * Flying Reconnaissance Drone Locations * Southern Frontier Sector * Central Frontier Sector * Somui (village) * Razin (village) * Janos (village) * Marthias (village) * Toja (village) * Rushall (village) * Galleon Valley * Mr. Gamish's Shop (shop in Somui) * Chapel of Marthias * Town hall of Marthias * Secret Weapons Warehouse of Razin * Razin's Community Center * Marble Road * Forest near the Fortress (a forest that was not there before) * Lamoa Fortress (build by the three nobles that vanquished Lord Valcua) * Underground Waterway * Heat-Ray Road * Valcua's Kingdom * King Minos's Labyrinth Category:Books Category:Novels